Jim Miller
Background Miller began training in mixed martial arts in 2005, when he began training at Planet Jiu Jitsu (Sparta N.J.) with his brother Dan Miller. He entered into the sport with a background in wrestling. Miller grew up in Sparta Township, New Jersey and competed in wrestling in high school at Sparta High School, as well as one year of collegiate wrestling at Virginia Tech. He currently holds a black belt in BJJ under Jamie Cruz UFC career Miller beat Frankie Edgar for the Lightweight title at UFC 4 by KO, Miller beat Ben Henderson to retrain the title at UFC 9, Miller lost the Lightweight title to Anthony Pettis at UFC 15 by TKO, Miller won his next fight this time at UFC 22 against Gray Maynard by Unanimous decision, Miller lost to Takanori Gomi at Fight night 8 by Unanimous decision, Miller beat Takanori Gomi by Unanimous decision at UFC on Non Stop Sport 2, Miller beat Ben Henderson at UFC 38 by Unanimous decision, Miller beat Melvin Guillard by Submission in the co main event of UFC 42, Miller lost in the main event of UFC 48 by Unanimous decision for the UFC Lightweight title against Gray Maynard. MMA record |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 6 - 3 - 0 | Gray Maynard | Unanimous decision | UFC 48 | 8 September 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 6 - 2 - 0 | Melvin Guillard | Submission | UFC 42 | July 7, 2013 |align=center| 2nd |align=center| 2.01 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 5 - 2 - 0 | Ben Henderson | Unanimous decision | UFC 38 | June 2, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 4 - 2 - 0 | Takanori Gomi | Unanimous decision | UFC on NSS 2 | 28 April 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | O2 Arena, London, England | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 3 - 2 - 0 | Takanori Gomi | Unanimous decision | UFN 8 | April 7, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | Red Rock Casino resort & Spa, Paradise, Nevada, USA | |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 3 - 1 - 0 | Gray Maynard | Unanimous decision | UFC 22 | February 10, 2013 |align=center| 3rd |align=center| 5.00 | MGM Grand, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | |- |style="background: #ffcccc; text-align: center;"| Loss |align=center| 2 - 1 - 0 | Anthony Pettis | TKO (Punches) | UFC 15 | January 9, 2013 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 1.14 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 2 - 0 - 0 | Ben Henderson | KO (Punches) | UFC 9 | December 5, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 3.32 | Madison Square Garden, New York City, USA | Lightweight title fight |- |style="background: #ccffcc; text-align: center;"| Win |align=center| 1 - 0 - 0 | Frankie Edgar | TKO (Punches) | UFC 4 | November 18, 2012 |align=center| 5th |align=center| 0.39 |Mandalay Bay, Paradise, Nevada, USA. | Won Lightweight title |}